Las chicas Tao
by PiliK-ChaN
Summary: en ste fic llegan a la pension Asakura algunas chicas desconocidas para yoh and compañia, pero conocidas, muy conocidas por Len , lean y veran! dejen reviews que de eso viven las autoras!....


Bue' este fic tiene un nombre bastante extraño que pronto entenderan porque se lo puse, lo cree yo junto con una amiga mientras nos traumabamos en la escuela escuchando a los estupidos pendejos de un jardín cercano cantando una we* de barney...  
  
Bueno lo tipico...Shaman king no nos pertenece pero si Hiroyuki Takei no lo quiere que nos lo regale que lo aceptamos felices ^^ y bla bla bla  
  
By: Pilik-Chan  
Moni-Chan  
  
Las nuevas chicas Tao  
  
Conociendo y combersando  
  
Hace dos días a la pensión Asakura había llegado una nueva integrante para el Yoh-gumi, su nombre era Pilik Tao (soy yo jeje , y...se pronuncia Pilic) aunque prefería que la llamaran Pilik-chan , la chica era prima de Len Tao el que se hospedaba hace unos años en la pensión de la familia asakura...  
  
Pilik había decidido ir a visitar a su primo ya que hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía, la chica tenia el cabello negro con visos violáceos que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y lo traía suelto y ojos dorados al igual que Len, su rostro era delgado y tenia buena compostura física, aunque la chica era bastante baja, a pesar de aparentar tan solo 13 años la chica tenia 14 y estaba a pocos meses de cumplir los 15.(Los chicos tenían 15 años...), vestia unos jeans color negro que le llegaban hasta el suelo y una remera color blanca sin mangas con una camiseta de pantis negra debajo ( el mismo vestuario que usa generalmente Amy de evanescence...)  
  
El carácter de la chica era bastante parecido al de su "querido primito", era bastante fría e indiferente con los demás, otro parecido que tenia con su primito era que a pesar de no demostrarlo sentía bastante admiración por Yoh Asakura a pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco tiempo, y también que por ser prima de Len y pertenecer a la dinastía Tao la chica pasaba bastante horas del día discutiendo con Horo-Horo o incluso con Len...  
  
Algo que también tenia en común la chica con los demás habitantes de la pensión es que ella también era un shaman, la chica tenia el poder espiritual muy alto, sus poderes eran iguales o mayores a los del shaman de fuego Hao Asakura algo que impresiono hasta a la indiferente Anna. La chica contaba con 2 espíritus acompañantes a su disposición...  
  
El primero tenia de nombre Hikaru y era una pequeñísima bolita de pelos blanca, y entre todo ese pelo blanco se apreciaban 2 grandes, hermosos y brillantes ojos color lila, por lo que Hikaru a primera vista se veía débil e inocente, pero al conocerla bien era bastante agresiva y molesta ¬¬Uu, tenia 5.000 años desde su muerte y antes de morir pertenecía a una familia de "monstruos" que devoraba a la gente viva o muerta como almuerzo o cena...  
  
Su 2 espíritu acompañante se hacia llamar Darck pero su nombre real era Hitomi Tao y era una ninja que llevaba 750 años desde su muerte, la ninja usaba un traje color morado el que solo le llegaba hasta el cuello y dejaba al descubierto su hermoso rostro, era pálido y frió pero tenia una enorme belleza, sus ojos eran de un extraño color dorado por lo que muchos pensaban que perteneció a la dinastía Tao algo de lo que no se equivocaron, su cabello era color violeta oscuro, con visos violáceos mas claros y lo llevaba tomado en una coleta con solo pocos mechones sobre su rostro...  
  
Algunos días habían pasado desde que la prima de Len había llegado y había decidido quedarse y hospedarse en la gran pensión Asakura, la habitación que le había designado la compartía con Pilika y Tamao, a pesar de las millones de quejas que había hecho a la dueña de la pensión por tener una habitación para ella sola y sin desconocidos...  
  
Era una linda mañana de verano en la pensión Asakura en Izumo, Japón, todos los chicos estaban desayunando "placenteramente" en la sala, hasta que a la peli-rosada se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de tomar el control remoto y prender la televisión donde justo aparecía algo traumante, inesperado, horrible, apestoso, aparecía BARNEY (o como sea que se escriba el maldito y estúpido nombre de ese dinosaurio morado que canta puras estupideces...)!!!!!  
  
-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!Cambia la televisión Tamao rápido!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan todos los chicos al unísono cubriéndose los oídos y serrando los ojos mientras el idiota dinosaurio morado cantaba una de sus estúpidas canciones tituladas "Barney es un drogadicto"...  
  
La peli-rozada iba a hacer eso justo antes de que los chicos se lo ordenaran pero como se exalto tanto ante el inesperado grito de los chicos el control remoto de la televisión se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido y rompiéndose en mil pedazos...Algo que a la rubia no le parecio muy divertido que digamos...  
  
La sala de la pensión era un completo desastre, Anna desesperada mira su preciado ex-control remoto todo destruido en el piso, Tamao mira el piso nerviosisima, todos los demás chicos miran aterrados la televisión...  
  
-ups – fue lo unico que atino a decir una apenada, roja y avergonzada Tamao mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba el suelo, específicamente el ex- control remoto de Anna...  
  
-"esa fue la gota que revalso al vaso o como sea el estúpido refrán" -pensaba enojadísima la chica de cabellos dorados mirando a Tamao con sus súper miradas de "te voi a matar"  
  
Luego de que la peli-rozada estuviera muerta de miedo ante las miradas llenas de odio que le lanzaba la rubia, la itako decide desahogarse y se acerca sigilosamente a Tamao para luego poner ambas manos delicadamente en el cuello de esta, y luego apretar mas y mas fuerte el cuello de la peli- rosada ahorcándola con todas sus fuerzas algo que a mi me parece muy divertido ^-^ jeje...  
  
-@.@- Tamao  
  
- mi control remoto!!! ¿ahora como podré ver televisión sin pararme a cambiar el estúpido canal?- preguntaba a gritos a los demás chicos de la pensión sin parar de zarandear a Tamao mientras la ahorcaba cada ves con mas fuerza haciendo que la cara de esta se pusiera verde y azul...  
  
-Annita... ^-^UUUuuuu- comienza nervioso su prometido...  
  
-YA CALLATE YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita histérica la itako interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirle su prometido mientras a Tamao se le ponía la cara morada y fuccia...  
  
-Pero annita...-dice nervioso Yoh  
  
-NADA DE PEROS YOH!!- grita mas histérica la sacerdotisa dejando a un shockeado Yoh sin poder decir palabra alguna...  
  
-...-Yoh no vuelve a repetir nada pero traga saliva rapida y sonoramente en señal de miedo...  
  
-Anna, ya calmate solo fue un control remoto! ¬¬UUuu- grita tranquilamente una chica de cabello negro desde un rincón...  
  
-¡¡¿Solo un control remoto?!!- grita de nuevo histérica la itako echando una de sus miradas fulminantes a la chica de cabellos negros aunque esta ni se inmuto ante las miradas de la sacerdotisa...  
  
-exacto, muy bien ahora que ya entendiste me quieres hacer el favor de parar de gritar...- repite calmadamente la chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados sin inmutarse antes los gritos de la histérica itako...  
  
-grr ¬¬**** ya no se ni porque deje que te hospedaras aquí- dice entre dientes la sacerdotisa de cabellos dorados...  
  
-si quieres me voy pero eso te aria perder mucho dinero- dice PiliK-ChaN cerrando los ojos tranquilamente y jugando con sus largos cabellos ...  
  
-¬¬ maldita presumida- susurra la rubia  
  
-cof, cof ¿dijiste algo? ¬¬- pregunta la chica de ojos dorados a la sacerdotisa...  
  
-¿quién yo? ¿cómo crees? ¬¬ - responde cínicamente la itako  
  
-a bueno ¬¬- agrega la chica de cabello negro con cinismo ante la respuesta de la sacerdotisa...  
  
Mientras las chicas discutían, los demás chicos que se encontraban en la sala estaban espantados ante las horrendas imágenes que muestran algunos canales de la televisión hoy en día, habían dos chicos que no prestaban mucha atención a la tele y prestaban mas a la pelea de las chicas...  
  
-Wooow que carácter O.o- dice el shaman de hielo mirando el "buen" carácter que mostraba la prima del joven Tao...  
  
-Y eso que ese es su buen carácter, te aconsejo no discutir con ella...u.u- agrega el chinito que como sabia que Pilik había oído la conversación y le tiraría algo, como era costumbre de esta cuando hablaban mas de ella, espero tranquilo a que le llegara un jarron algo que no tardo mas de 0.6 segundos...  
  
-¬¬**** estupido Len- susurra la chica entre dientes mirando a Len dispuesta a matarlo en cualquier minuto..  
  
-O.O se parecen bastante- agrega tragando saliba el ainu por lo que Len le da un zape en la cabeza y otro jarron vuela directamente a la cabeza del ainu y se pueden ver a dos jóvenes de la dinastía Tao con una venita en la sien y bastante enojados...  
  
-¬¬*********************- cara de Len y de Pilik  
  
-Eso te pasa por bocón Hoto-Hoto ¬¬ - agrega Anna mirando la escena sin sorpresa alguna...  
  
-@.@- Horo  
  
La sacerdotisa que recién se da cuenta de que esta ahorcando a Tamao, le aprieta disimuladamente mas fuerte el cuello para ahorcarla mas, y luego se hace como si no hubiera sabido que la estaba ahorcando y la tira en el piso con la cara de colores por estar siendo asfixiada (que divertido es cuando a Tamao le pasan cosas malas ^-^ ¿no?)...  
  
-waaaaaaaaaa!!- grita luego de unos segundos la chica de cabellos negros al ver que el canal de la televisión efectivamente había cambiado pero para mostrar ahora unos peluches estúpidos llamados teletubis (mier** que se yo como se escribe esa we*)!!  
  
En la televisión se podia ver a una especie de peluche de apariencia estupida, que lo unico que saben hacer bien es decir puras idioteces y hablar como weo***...  
  
-APANGUEN ESA PORQUERIA!!! ¬¬*******- grita la itako mas que furiosa...  
  
Len que era el mas cuerdo en esa situación se dirije al televisor lentamente mirando para atrás de ves en cuando y viendo las caras de miedo de los demas chicos...se acerca mas y mas, esta al lado del boton cuando...  
  
YA VOLVI!!- grita abriendo la puerta una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos carmesí entrando a la sala tan calmadamente como siempre...  
  
Como muchos se lo esperan esa chica de cabellos plateados y ojos carmesí era jeanne la ex-doncella de hierro que ahora pertenecía al clan de Yoh (Woow de donde saque "clan de Yoh" no pregunten)...  
  
-WAAAAA LEN APURATE!!!!- gritan todos los chicos a coro al ver que el chinito había quedado shockeado ante una imagen de barney en la tele...Pero ante el grito de los chicos el chino sale de su shock y apaga rápidamente la tele...  
  
-Wajajaja la televisión sucumbió ante mi furia wajajajaja- grita desquiciadamente el chinito mientras se ponia las manos en la cintura en símbolo de superioridad ante los demas...  
  
-¬¬UU "pobre loco"- pensamiento de Anna  
  
-^^UU "Len esta medio traumado...jijiji"- pensamiento de Yoh  
  
-¬¬UU "tiburon"- pensamiento de Horo  
  
-^-^UU "mejor busco medicinas para el joven Len"- pensamiento de Tamao que luego sale corriendo en busca de medicinas para Len  
  
--_-UU "¿que onda con Len?"- pensamiento de Pilika  
  
-¬¬UU "acabo de llegar y ya estan todos locos"- pensamientos de Jeanne  
  
-¬¬ "y yo que pense que el chino era fuerte"- pensamientos de Hao  
  
-¬¬UU "siempre supe que algo le pasaba a mi primito"- pensamiento de Pilik- Chan  
  
-^^U "pobre Len"- pensamiento de Jun  
  
-O.o "que onda con el chino ese cabeza e' monte Everest pue'"- pensamiento de Chocolove...  
  
-O.o "Wow nunca pense que veria esto"-pensamieto de Manta  
  
-¬¬ "¿Lo conozco?"- pensamiento de Lizerg  
  
-^^ "Mi Lizerg"- pensamiento de Ryu mirando a Lizerg  
  
Luego de este acontecimiento llega a la cabeza de Len un "extraño" Manta volador cortecia de Anna Kyouyama...  
  
-eso te paso por idiota- dice la sacerdotisa a un aturdido Len tirado en la mitad de la sala...  
  
-^-^UU "pobre de Len" jijijijiji- dice y luego rie el menor de los Asakura provocando un a venita en la sien de su prometida (solo por la risita O.o)  
  
Asi que nuevamente aparecio un extraño Manta volador que cruzo toda la sala y se estreyo por pura coincidencia en la cabeza de Yoh...  
  
-Eso te pasa por reirte Yoh Asakura y no es lo unico tambien tu entrenamiento aumentara el doble ¬¬****-agrega la itako mirando como a Yoh le caian cascaditas por los ojos  
  
-#TT-TT# "pobrecito de mi TT-TT"- Yoh  
  
Mientras que Yoh lloraba, anna le gritaba miles de castigos que le daria, Len estaba aturdido tirado en la mitad de la sala, los demas chicos conversaban...  
  
-Bueno, y ¿qué les parecio la idea? – pregunta tranquilamente la joven Tao mirando a los chicos en forma interrogativa...  
  
-Por mi esta bien- responden todos al unísono, menos Anna, Yoh y Len que seguían en lo suyo...  
  
-Ok, bueno entonces yo pongo el dinero y creo las propagandas, mañana todo estara listo ^_~ - dice Pilik nuevamente y guiñe el ojo a los chicos...  
  
-Ok- responden todos a coro...  
  
Luego de esto los chicos se dispersan por la habitación, mientras que Pilik sube corriendo a su habitación. Len ya no estaba aturdido en el piso, pero Anna seguía retando a Yoh y cada vez le aumentaba mas y mas y mas el entrenamiento...  
  
-Ya basta Anna, deja a Yoh en paz- dice casi inaudible pero no para los oídos de la itako el enano cabezon...  
  
-¿qué dijiste Manta? ¿creo que oi algo? ¬¬*********- dice con cinismo la sacerdotisa mirando a Manta con una de sus SUPER MIRADAS...  
  
-¿quién ?¿yo ?¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir esa idea Anna?- responde nervioso el pequeño amigo de Yoh...  
  
-¬¬********* tu prepararas la cena hoy-agrega la itako a lo que Manta traga saliva rapidamente  
  
-Ok ^-^UUU- dice fingiendo una sonrisa el pequeño Oyamada  
  
En la habitación de Pilik, la chica estaba buscando su billetera en el saco que habia usado la tarde anterior...  
  
-Aquí esta ^^- dice al fin la chica que ya tenia tiempo de estar buscando la billetera ya que n sabia en que saco la habia guardado...  
  
Luego de esto la joven Tao baja corriendo las escaleras y en el camino se puso su saco, corre a la sala y se despide de todos con un rapido "Bye, bye" "hasta luego" y sale corriendo nuevamente pero fuera de la pension ...  
  
-¿Y a esta que mosca la pico? ¬¬UU- pregunta Len mirando a todos interrogativamente ya que el no habia estado en la "junta" que habian tenido anteriormente los chicos...  
  
-Bueno como estabas aturdido no escuchaste nada tiburón, ya sabras lo que pasa- adivinen, si estan en lo correcto eso lo dijo Hoto-Hoto!! Que va digo Horo-Horo ^^UUU  
  
-¬¬****** De acuerdo- refunfuñea entre dientes el chico de ojos dorados mirando a los demas...  
  
Después de 10 minutos aproximadamente de que la chica prima de Len hubiese salido sono el timbre de la pension a lo que Anna hablo directo al grano...  
  
-Manta abre ahora- ordena la sacerdotisa  
  
-Voi ^^|||| "todo siempre yo TT.TT ¿qué Anna no sabe hacer nada?" – pensaba el enano dirigiéndose a la puerta por orden de la itako...  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una chica de ojos azules mas profundos que el agua y cabello dorado ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda suelto con solo un pinche en una esquina, un pinche que tenia una calavera con 2 huesos atravesados...  
  
La chica vestia una falda de jeans negra hasta la mitad de los muslos y una remera blanca con una calavera en el medio, usaba unas botas de color negro hasta las rodillas y estaba suavemente maquillada...  
  
-Hola...- saluda Manta a la recien llegada...  
  
-...-la chica estaba perdida mirando el hermoso cielo de esa tarde...  
  
-^^UU Disculpa, hola...- repite el pequeño enano cabezon a la chica que tenia en frente  
  
-¿aaa? Disculpame estaba distraida, hola, ¿se encuentra Pilik-Chan?- pregunta la chica yendo directamente al grano...  
  
-Ehhh si esta hospedándose aquí pero ahora no se encuentra- dice Manta mirando a la chica...  
  
-aaa bueno, ehhh...¿puedo pasar?- pregunta sin vergüenza alguna la chica de ojos azules y cabellos dorados...  
  
-ehh, claro, supongo- dice un nervioso Mnrta esperándose lo que le dira Anna...  
  
La chica entra y se queda mirando detalladamente cada cosa, persona o objeto con el que se tope, si es perosona le sonrie y continua su camino si es un objeto lo observa hasta entender todo lo que tiene...  
  
-Bueno, ellos son todos los que se hospedan en la pension- dice Manta preentando a cada uno de los chicos...  
  
Todos los chicos sienten un gran poder espiritual proveniente de la chica...  
  
-Hi Len!!- saluda alegremente la chica mirando a Len y agitando la mano...  
  
-Moni-Chan ¿qué ases TU aqui? O.o- pregunta un extrañado chinito mirando a la recien llegada con los ojos como platos...  
  
-Que malo eres con migo T-T- lloriqueo la chica apunto de ponerse a llorar...  
  
-Len! ¿quién es ella? ¬¬*- pregunto una celosa Pilika mirando a Len y a Moni-Chan a Len y luego a Moni-Chan y asi continuamente  
  
-Len no me digas que...- dijo la chica sonriendo maléficamente...  
  
-¿qué que....?- pregunto Len nerviosisimo al ver el rostro de Moni-Chan y su malvada sonrisa...  
  
-Que ya tienes novia!! ^^- grita emosionada Moni-Chan  
  
-O///////////////O No como crees- dice Pilika y Len a coro todos rojos y nerviosisimos...  
  
-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu y yo que pense que al fin -_-- dice luego decepcionada la rubia de ojos azules...  
  
-Oye...aun no sabemos quien eres- pregunta friamente la itako  
  
-A lo siento ^///^...jeje...lo olvide....bueno yo soy la mejor amiga y tambien prima de Pilik y mi nombre es Monika Tao pero pueden decirme Moni- Chan, tengo 13 años y soy un shaman, mi espiritu acompañante es Midoriko, tiene 4.000 años desde su muerte, cuando vivia era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, si alguno de ustedes es sacerdotisa es muy posible que ayan escuchado de ella...- dice la chica y se detiene mirando a Anna a la que luego de pocos segundos todos miran  
  
-Si, si se quien es Midoriko ¿ok? ¬¬- dice la sacerdotisa sin inmutarse...  
  
-Si Anna ^^UU- responden todos a coro...  
  
-Oye Tao ¿cuántos parientes tienes? y... ¿por qué todos vienen a visitarte ahora?- pregunta enfadada la sacerdotisa  
  
-Tengo muchos parientes, y Moni tambien es mi prima y supongo que no te molesta que se quede ya que te pagara mucho, ya que ella tiene mas dinero que yo...- agrega el Tao cruzandose de brazos...  
  
-Aaaa bueno por mi no es ningun problema que te quedes $-$- dice la sdacerdotisa con billetes en los ojos...  
  
-Aaa bueno me quedo...¿cuánto debo pagar? ¿500 yeans diarios o 400?- pregunta la chica dejando impresionados a los demas...  
  
-A mi solo me cobran 300 yeans- dice el Tao  
  
-Bueno pero a Pilik le cobramos 600 yeans diarios asi que callate Len ¬¬ si con 500 yeans esta bien $-$- termina Anna  
  
-Ok...-Moni  
  
Justo en ese momento suena el timbre para variar Manta fue a abrir...  
  
-Hola Pilik-Chan llego una prima tuya -_-- dice Manta  
  
-Aaaa ya llego Moni, Cobija gracias por contarme!!!- grita emosionada la chica de ojos dorados...  
  
-De nada ...y mi nombre es Manta no Cobija- responde este sin mucho animo...  
  
-Si como digas Frazada lleva esto a mi habitación porfis!!- dice la chica y le tira a Manta un monton de bolsas en sima las que luego este lleba a la habitación de la chica...  
  
Pilik entro a la sala...  
  
-Woooow llegaste Pilik-Chan!!! ¿cómo has estado?¿ya tienes novio?- pregunta emocionadísima la chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios...  
  
-Moni!!! ¿qué me cuentas? Eh estado genial y eh visto a unos minos mas rikos pero aun no tengo novio- grita la chica emocionadísima al igual que su prima  
  
-Woow que me los presentas ya ....si o si!!! – grita mas emosionada aun la rubia...  
  
-¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – todos los demas de la sala...  
  
-Len ¿esas son tus parientes?- pregunta el puerco espin  
  
-Lamentablemente- afirma el chinito a lo que recibe 2 jarrones directamente en la cabeza...  
  
-Estupido- dicen entre dientes ambas chicas mirando a un noqueado Len en el piso...  
  
-@.@- Len  
  
Continuara...  
  
Y ¿qué tal?¿qué les parecio mi fic? Como lo dije ya deben haber entendido msa o menos porque el titulo del fic...¿cierto que si?  
  
Todo el mundo: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Ok, bueno entonces me alegro mucho ^^  
  
Bye , Bye besos de Moni y Pilik...^^a si y de Hikaru, Midoriko y Darck tambien ^^  
  
Déjennos reviews ¿siiii? Xfis!!! ^^ se los pedimos xfiS!!!Los necesitamos para vivir en ff.net si no como??!! 


End file.
